User blog:Wildoneshelper/New difficulty template
I'm sorry for Imamadmad that I have not fulfilled what the ideal thing that Imamadmad wants, because Lefty literally is a user in the wiki, and a founder, and he has the right to "kill" me. Changes: A new section is added, namely "Difficulty claimed by the founder of this wiki". This is where Lefty is going to put the difficulty of this wiki. As Lefty is a founder of this wiki, I think we should thank him for creating this wiki. This is what I'm trying to comply with Lefty's request. However, if I 100% follow Lefty's request, I am sorry to everyone again and I will feel regretful, because I have not done my role properly to collect everyone's opinions of the difficulty of the level. I think isolating the difficulty (by the community) is still reasonable because it can be less abused and prevent edit wars. The difficulty approach is much more easier to achieve through discussion. I will be trying this method to see how Lefty thinks, because for me, and most probably for others, the difficulty suggested by the community should be chosen by the community. However, this change also has the disadvantage that respective pages will start to experience edit wars again (I hope much less, because it says the difficulty can be edited easily) and may not actually solve the root of the problem. However, if this change is not commenced, punishment will arrive in a much more serious way and we will not know if the punishment is a total washout of the profile page and then block the profile page, or a complete vandalism in some respective pages. However, I'm trying my best to solve this issue. Lefty, please accept this proposal. What will happen if I revert the template back? People will not respected. Opinions will not be read. The worst is what we asked in level 91 and 109 will not be fulfilled. Although it can give a lesson to Lefty that suppression is a bad thing, I don't think it is the most optimal plan to solve anything, and this can scare everyone away, and get this wiki back to zero. An example: Proposed changes: The next thing I'm going to do is to add a section called "Comments". This will be free for all users to give comments to the particular level. 3 tildes should be put at the end of your comment, which acts as signature to prove that you actually write the comment. By adding this function, it also acts as a reference for users to think whether the level is "difficult" for them or not, or the level is just luck-based. Poll: However, the best way to solve this conflict is to disable the difficulty. It has been suggested by a lot of users, but also gives rise to opposition of many users. The advantage is that it minimizes the subjectivity of this wiki, which gives a better feeling for readers to view this wiki, and to let readers think what the difficulty is by themselves. The disadvantage is, it will be harder to write how hard the level is, or may become a lost toy for them to play. Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs